Safe
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: Zuko hidden power comes out to play when his beloved is in danger


**_SAFE_**

Deep blue eyes, wide, curious, sparkling deep blue eyes. They were the first thing his eyes were always drawn to, when he found his gaze sliding towards her form. His amber orbs glowed and darkened as they slid lower, following the ridge of her nose, all the way down to the soft, plump curve of her lips. Gentle lips. Zuko quickly averted his gaze as he felt a deep growl start to reverberate in his chest. Exhaling a small burst of flames he turned his gaze back to her form.

The soft curves while enticing did nothing to hide the taunt, toned body. Those years she spent on the run with the Avatar hiding from himself before he eventually joined had done her well. She was fit and strong, a master bender. Still though, he could see the soft swell of her hips and the long slim legs that were so often on display in that slitted skirt of hers.

It had been 5 years since they'd first met, 5 years from when he first pressed her up aginst a tree, her body held tight against his own.

"I'll save you from the pirates." he had whispered. Even then at 15 she was beautiful, the fierceness in her gaze alluring and terrifying.

Zuko and the gang, that is, Toph, Sukko, Suki, his Uncle Iroh, Aang and of course Katara we're again on Ember island. It had been a few years since the end of the war and they always reunited for 4 glorious weeks on the beach each year as a way to reconnect. It wasnt often they got to see each other through the year. Aang was the avatar of course, still training and trying to maintain peace in the world. Toph was an earthbender master and teacher, only taking on the select few who had the guts to ask her. Sokka and Suki were living together and rebuilding the southern water tribe, now in union with the Kyioshi peoples. Iroh was still drinking tea and assissting Zuko wherever needed.

Katara, his fierce, fiery Katara was an ambassador, for the nations of fire and water. She was assisting in helping rebuild the fire nation, forming a sound foundation of trust. She was the one he saw the most.

Those short visits to the volcanic nation soon turned into weeks and then month long stays.

Early meetings soon turned to early breakfasts, and those late nights originally for refining new laws and ensuring no loopholes could be exploited soon turned into late night walks under the moonlight or secret whispers in the dark corners of the library. He learnt the taste of her lips for the first time in one of those corners.

Fire Lord Zuko, that was his title. The title he wouldnt have if it hadnt been for her. As they grew older, they grew closer, and a spark flared. One that could not be put out and soon they found trust and love in each others arms. Of course the others didnt know that yet.

Which is WHY he was so damn frustrated. 1 full week without having her in his arms was frustrating. He missed the coolness of her body and the softness of her lips. He wanted to lay his head in her laps and feel her fingers glide through his dark hair.

"Aang, what are you doing?!" her voice pierced the air.

Zukos head shot up, eyes narowing, he watched as the Avatar had leaned in close to his little waterbender. His hands caught hers as she went to push him away and pinned them behind her back with a little earth bending, resting his hands on her thighs. Aang didn't realise the fire lord was there. Perched in a tree right in the middle of the courtyard that he was currently holding her..._hostage in._

"I know how it works Katara, I'm the hero, you're the princess, the prize, the one who is suppose to help me bring back the Air Nomads, repopulate a nation. This is how the stories go. For too long you've been avoiding me..."

His fericious little Tara was making a fair bit of noise through Aangs little speech, so much so that the rest of the gang had come running outside to see the problem.

_'curious, no one looks too happy about Aang trying to kiss her'. _Zuko thought to himself. He still hadnt moved from his perch in the tree. He knew his Tara could handle things. She knew that as soon as her eyes flickered up to his hiding spot and met his he would be down there within a moment. For now, he was to wait.

"you've always run off before I can kiss you, before I can tell you that you're meant to be with ME. So I thought, just a little kiss and you'll realise that you are mine!" Aang smirked.

Zuko eyes narrowed even further, as he watched the Avatar force Katar even closer to him. A ring of fire, air and water flaring up around them holding the others at bay.

Her eyes flickered up to him. Deep blue saphires, gleaming in fear.

Zuko growled, a low, deep, fierce growl forced its way up his chest. Springing from the tree he felt the ground crack from his landing. His eyes were no longer the amber his friends knew and loved. They were black, a deep furious coal.

Zuko hands glowed and then crackled, black lightning sparking from his finger tips as he advanced on the little waterbender and the air nomad.

Uncle Iroh saw the anger in his eyes, eyes widening at the sight of his nephew's sparking hands, deep growling and coal black eyes he quickly forced everyone back away from the duo surrounded by flames. "Do not interfere, he will only see you as a threat." He whispered to the others. They obeyed without a question. No one had seen this side of The Fire Lord before.

Aang had stopped his advance on Katara and stared shocked as the Fire Lord walked through the ring of fire, water and air as if it wasn't there. The air nomad shuffled back a few feet in shock. Zuko took a step forward positioning himself between the Avatar and his Tara. He breathed out, expelling all the electricity that had been building in his body, pushing it outwards.

The black lightning passed harmlessly through Katara and the other members. Slamming into Aang, it forced his body from the ground and through the air until he slammed against a tree in shock.

Zuko spun around, disintegrating the earth that bound her hands he lifted his wife into his arms and crushed her against his bare chest. Her eyes were wide with wonder, gazing up at her husband with love he just couldnt help himself.

A small smiled pulled at his lips and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

He growled when he felt the little minx nibble on his lip.


End file.
